1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a zipper pull of slider for slide fastener for use behind a fly of mainly a front-open clothes such as a training wear and jacket, and more particularly to a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, the zipper pull being formed of a resilient body and urged so as to be fallen onto a slider body in a horizontal state relative thereto, thereby maintaining a stabilized state in which the zipper pull does not swing freely when the clothes is worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional slider zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 is formed of resilient member 33xe2x80x2 fixed to a connecting body 3xe2x80x2 pivotally moved in the same direction as a sliding direction of the slider body 1xe2x80x2. The resilient member 33xe2x80x2 is capable of moving and fitting in the resilient member 33xe2x80x2 itself with a gap and the connecting body elastically in the longitudinal direction on substantially the same plane as the slider at their locking position. The connecting body 3xe2x80x2 comprises a first end portion 3xe2x80x2-1 which is pivotally moved on the slider and a second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the resilient member 33xe2x80x2.
The resilient member 33xe2x80x2 has a free end portion 30xe2x80x2 which is disposed at a position apart from the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2. The free end portion 30xe2x80x2 of the resilient member 33xe2x80x2 and the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 of the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 are located oppositely each other at both ends of the slider at a locking position of the slider. Further, the first end portion 3xe2x80x2-1 of the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 is disposed between the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 and the free end portion 30xe2x80x2 of the resilient member 33xe2x80x2. Such a slider for slide fastener has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,538.
In the zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 of the above described slider for slide fastener shown in FIG. 15, when it is intended to close the slide fastener by sliding the slider in the longitudinal direction, the ring-like zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 of resilient member 33xe2x80x2 must be pulled forward. At that time, the zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 must be pulled forward such that the resilient member 33xe2x80x2 is turned substantially at 180xc2x0 between the free end portion 30xe2x80x2 and the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the connecting body 3xe2x80x2. Further, when the zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 is pulled backward to intend to separate and open the slide fastener, the resilient member 33xe2x80x2 is also turned substantially at 180xc2x0 between the free end portion 30xe2x80x2 and the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 to slide the slider backward. For these reasons, there is a fear for the ring-like resilient member 33xe2x80x2 that a turning load is borne onto the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 so that the resilient member 33xe2x80x2 may be damaged. Thus, this kind of the zipper pull of the slider for slide fastener cannot bear a long term use.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems. An object of the invention is to provide a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, wherein by rotating the zipper pull of resilient body attached to a slider body with a connecting body by a slight rotation in a direction perpendicular to a sliding direction of the slider and then pulling it, the slider fastener is opened or closed. More specifically, the main object of the invention is to provide such a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, wherein the slide fastener can be opened or closed without much turning of the resilient body, so that the zipper pull is prevented from being damaged by the twisting and capable of bearing a long term use and maintains a stabilized state without swinging freely, thereby providing no discomfort to user of the slider fastener.
Another object of the invention is to provide a zipper pull of resilient body adaptable for various types of the sliders by specifying the configuration of the zipper pull formed of resilient body to be mounted on the slider body.
And another object of the invention is to provide a connecting body of a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, wherein by specifying the configuration of the connecting body for attaching the zipper pull made of an annular or sheet-like resilient body to the slider body, the zipper pull of various types of the resilient body is fixed in a stable state by various types of the connecting body so as to achieve an endurance on a long term use.
Also another object of the invention is to provide a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener of resilient body, wherein by specifying the configuration of the annular or sheet-like zipper pull to be mounted on the slider body, the zipper pull is adaptable for various types of the connecting body and maintained in a stabilized condition so as to ensure an easiness of operation.
Further object of the invention is to provide a zipper pull of resilient body which can be produced in various types thereof simply and easily by specifying material of the annular or sheet-like zipper pull made of resilient body.
To achieve the above object, according to the main aspect of the present invention, there is provided a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, wherein a zipper pull mounting portion for mounting a zipper pull is always provided on a top face of a sliding body; a connecting body is disposed in a lateral direction relative to the zipper pull mounting portion or in a direction perpendicular to a sliding direction of the slider; and the zipper pull formed of resilient body having an appropriate shape is fixed on any side of the right or left of the connecting body so as to form a fixing portion so that the zipper pull is urged to be always fallen on a top face of the slider body. A state in which the zipper pull is urged to be always fallen on the top face of the slider body refers to a state in which the zipper pull is disposed substantially in parallel to the top face of the slider body.
Preferably, the zipper pull made of resilient body to be fixed to the connecting body is formed in an annular shape having an appropriate shape and a part of the annular portion is fixed to a vertical bar provided on the connecting body so as to form a fixing portion.
Alternatively, the zipper pull made of resilient body to be fixed to the connecting body is formed in a sheet-like shape having an appropriate shape and a part of the sheet-like portion is fixed to a vertical bar provided on the connecting body so as to form a fixing portion.
Preferably, the connecting body for connecting the zipper pull of resilient body to the slider body is comprised of two lateral bars disposed with an interval and being capable of being inserted into the zipper pull mounting portion provided on a top face of the slider body, and vertical bars molded integrally with the lateral bars and being protruded in back and forth direction from each of both ends of the lateral bars.
Also preferably, the connecting body for connecting the zipper pull of resilient body to the slider body places the fixing body at which the zipper pull of resilient body is fixed to contact thereon.
Preferably, the connecting body for connecting the zipper pull of resilient body to the slider body disposed the vertical bar on one side of the lateral bars and the lateral bars of U letter shape are connected to the vertical bar while protrusions provided on the top surface of the slider body are fitted in between the lateral bars disposed on the right and left of the mounting portion provided on the top surface of the slider body.
Further preferably, the connecting body, which connects the zipper pull of resilient body to the slider body, has an annular supporting portion to which the mounting portion can be fitted provided on the top surface of the sliding body in a floating state, a restricting portion protruded over the top surface of the slider body is provided on the outer side of the supporting portion and the fixing portion at which the zipper pull of resilient body is fixed is provided on an opposite side to the restricting portion.
Preferably, the connecting body, which connects the zipper pull of resilient body to the slider body, is comprised of a lateral bar and vertical bars connected to both ends thereof, engaging portions are provided on one outer side of the vertical bar such that they are protruded outward thereof, and the zipper pull of resilient body is fixed to the engaging portions by means of a mounting ring.
Also preferably, the lateral bars provided laterally to the connecting body, which connects the zipper pull of resilient body to the slide body, are inserted into an automatic locking pawl lever provided within a yoke mounted on the top surface of the slider body so that the locking pawl lever is capable of being lifted up.
Preferably, the vertical bar disposed on one side of the connecting body is buried and fixed in the zipper pull of resilient body connected to the connecting body, so as to form the fixing portion.
Preferably, the zipper pull of resilient body connected to the connecting body contains narrow or concave neck portions, which is easily to be elastically deformed, in a longitudinal direction in the center of the slider body.
Preferably, the zipper pull of resilient body connected to the connecting body contains a grip portion whose diameter is increased or which has an increased thickness on an opposite side to the fixing portion in which the connecting body is fixed.
Also preferably, the zipper pull of resilient body connected to the connecting body, protrudes obliquely forward on an opposite side to the fixing portion formed in an annular shape and in which the connecting body is fixed, and contains a grip portion whose space is expanded.
Further preferably, the zipper pull of resilient body connected to the connecting body is formed in annular D letter or inverted D letter shape and contains a grip portion which has a space longitudinally on an opposite side to the fixing portion in which the connecting body is fixed.
Alternatively, the zipper pull of resilient body is formed in a sheet-like shape and raised substantially from the fixing portion fixed to the connecting body and bent to cover the mounting portion so as to form a bent portion.
Preferably, the zipper pull of resilient body, which is connected to the connecting body, is formed and molded integrally with natural rubber, synthetic rubber or thermoplastic elastomer.